


Mellowed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Mellowed

**Title:** Mellowed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter implied.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #69: Cauldron  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill is a wise man.

  
~

Mellowed

~

“Congratulations,” Bill said. “You’re the first Herbologist to ever be inducted into the Order of the Cauldron.”

Neville blushed.

“Indeed,” a smooth voice behind them said. “Membership in the Order of the Cauldron is an honour reserved mainly for Potions masters.”

Neville smiled at Snape. “Not sure how I got in, then,” he murmured.

“I head the nominations committee,” Snape purred.

“It was you?” Neville exclaimed. “Why?”

Snape inclined his head. “You’re deserving.”

As he left, Neville shook his head. “He’s really mellowed.”

Bill grinned, watching as, across the room, Snape kissed his husband, Harry. “Regular sex will do that.”

~


End file.
